A Gallagher Girl Halloween
by GallagherGirl33
Summary: Cammie has been home from her summer for a month when the girls decide she needs some fun. How does her Halloween go? One-shot


**Hey, everybody! I absolutely LOVE** **Halloween and I love the Gallagher Girls so it seemed like a great idea to combine the two! This story is set during book 5. I hope you enjoy.**

One month. It had been one month since I'd been home, if I could even call it that. Very little progress had been made on the Circle. I also hadn't made a ton of progress with Zach. Everytime we spoke, there was a wall in between us we couldn't break down. I could tell he was still mad I had left without him, but I didn't know how to fix it. Thankfully, the girls had mostly forgiven me. Unfortunately, that had led me to where I was tonight.

"Mace, I can't pull that off," I told her, staring at the costume she held up to me.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes you can and you will."

"Ok. Just to be the voice of reason, even if I put that on and it looks any good, where am I wearing it? There is no need for me to get all dressed up to stay in the mansion," I said, irritation seeping through my voice.

Bex grinned. "We're not staying in the mansion."

"Wait, what?" I practically shouted. Was this the same girl who hadn't talked to me until a week ago because I left without her? We finally got on better turns after what happened at Solomon's cabin, but she seriously was suggesting we leave, even after we were almost killed?

"Well, it's clear you need to get out, Cam. Let's just have some fun. One night of being reckless. Just one and then you can go back to being a spy. Tonight, you're just an angel," Macey told me. I looked at my three best friends' expectant faces and sighed. As I grabbed it, Macey squealed. I put on the tight, short, low cut lacy white dress and felt nothing like myself. In general, this wouldn't look great on me, but now with all the scars, I felt like I looked like a mess. I teared up and slid down the bathroom door. I couldn't escape this for even a night.

"Cammie?" Bex asked anxiously.

I heard a knock and then Liz say, "Cammie, please open up." I stood up and opened the door for them. My friends are great liars, but I know them too well. I could see the fear in their eyes as they took in all my scars. Macey began to open her mouth to apologize but Liz stopped her. "Well, we have some work to do." She grabbed some cream and started putting it on my skin. As she did, it covered up the scars and I must have looked surprised because she said, "Extra strong concealer. I've been working on it since you got back."

Macey sat me down in a chair and began to work on my makeup while Bex did my hair. Thankfully due to another Liz invention, my hair had grown back, actually much longer than before. It was almost to my waist and Bex put soft curls in it.

When Liz was done with the concealer, she put on her costume. Liz was a scientist, of course, but Macey must have insisted she spice it up a little because it was form fitting and went to mid-thigh and that was all she had on, besides underwear of course. She french-braided her hair while the girl kept working on me.

Macey finished up and put on her costume. She had on the same dress as me but it was blood red. It looked amazing on her and usually I would say she was right that she was the devil and I was the angel, but I was feeling like recently our roles had switched. I didn't dare bring it up because I knew my friends would just try and comfort me like usual.

Bex put on a wonder woman costume that made her look like she should have starred in that movie. Her hair was curled and then the girls started handing out accessories. I rolled my eyes when they handed me wings and a little halo headband but I didn't argue. Macey put on little horns and we were ready to go.

"Come on. Let's get a picture," Liz said. We stood in front of the mirror and I couldn't believe it. I looked like sophomore year Cammie, until you looked in my eyes. They were... darker, like I'd seen things. Things I wish I could unlive. We all smiled and for once, I did feel like myself again. Having fun with my sisters. I headed towards the door, but Macey stopped me.

"One last thing," she said handing me a beautiful white mask to put over my eyes. "It's a masquerade party. Plus, you look like a completely different person from last week, thanks to Lizzie. Now, how do we get out of here?"

"You guys didn't have any plan?" I asked.

Bex shrugged. "Sneaking out is more your department." We all laughed and I dragged them behind me.

As we snuck through a passageway, doing our very best not to get any cobwebs on our new outfits, I had a thought. "What if they come looking for us?"

"They probably won't. We told your mom and Aunt Abby we just wanted to have a girls' night in our room so they shouldn't bother us," Liz answered. _What about Zach?_ I guess that was a long shot. He hadn't really wanted to visit me lately so no one even thought to give him an excuse.

We made it to Liz's van and drove around for a little. Eventually, we pulled up to a house in Roseville that was crawling with teenagers. I know it wasn't safe for me to be out, but this was probably as safe as it gets. There were too many teenagers to find a masked chameleon. For the first time in a month, a genuine smile filled my face.

Bex saw and grinned. "That's the spirit. Now, let's head in." We walked in the party and headed towards a bar. Bex poured a drink and handed it to me and then poured herself one. "I know, I know, but tonight is carefree. Come on! Let's just have some fun."

"Who's driving back?" I asked seeing Macey pour another drink.

Liz smiled. "I got it. Cammie, stop worrying. You're safe."

"I feel eyes on me," I mumbled, looking around.

Bex laughed. "You look super hot. Every guy around us is staring at you." I rolled my eyes, but still grinned at the compliment.

"And to start the night, let's each do a shot," Macey said, handing me and Bex a small cup filled with what smelled like tequila. I threw it back and it burned as it went down my throat. "And now we dance!" We carried our drinks with us on to dance floor and I was starting to feel the alcohol. Random guys were all dancing around us and they all got a little to handsy for my liking. Eventually, a new guy was dancing behind me, rather politely.

After a minute, he said, "Cammie? Is this you?" I instantly started panicking and turned. Even with the mask on, I instantly knew who it was.

"Josh!" I threw my arms around him. He was tense at first, but hugged back. I blame the alcohol for this whole exchange. My friends watched nervously until they too realized it was Josh. "How are you?"

He grinned his adorable smile. "I'm okay. How are you?"

A complete emotional mess. "Great!"

"You look great. Like, super gorgeous," Josh told me.

I smiled. "You think so?" He was so sweet. I forgot how sweet he was.

"Let's maybe go get another drink," Josh suggested.

I nodded. "I'm thirsty." I was already pretty drunk, but I was having fun so I didn't care.

"I bet you are. You've been dancing for hours," Josh replied.

I turned on him. "So, you've been watching me?" That also explains the unsettling feeling of being watched all night. I know Bex said it was because I looked good, but it wasn't just that. It was... something different and Josh had always been able to see me.

"It's hard to keep my eyes off you. I spent a decent amount of the night trying to get closer to you," Josh answered honestly.

I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "You know what I always loved about you, Josh? You were always so honest to me. You never lie to me and it's so great."

Josh wrapped his arm around my waist and slid me closer to him. "We were always great together, weren't we?"

"Definitely," I said, staring into his eyes. "What about DeeDee?"

Josh shrugged. "She was a rebound. I always was more interested in you and both of us knew it. She dumped me when she got sick of my disinterest." He slid me closer and I was now seated on his lap. I saw him glance at my legs as my dress rode up to just under my butt. Josh gripped my butt as I sat on him. "I've always wanted you, Cam."

He leaned in to kiss me and as soon as his lips met mine, someone said, "Cam! It's been too long." I instantly pulled off Josh. I wasn't even sure if I wanted him to kiss me. My head was so foggy and I was confused about Zach. Things only got more confusing as I turned and saw Grant.

"Grant?" I asked. He gave me a hug and I was officially pulled away from Josh. I was grateful because I instantly realized I'd been making a mistake with Josh. I was upset Zach was mad at me and nothing else.

Grant smiled. "It's been so long! I've missed you." He turned to Josh. "We're going to be catching up for a while so you can probably go." Grant said it in a polite tone, but his eyes showed he wouldn't take no for an answer. Josh had gotten stronger over the years, but Grant was dressed as a caveman, showcasing his rock hard abs and rippling arm muscles. The costume suited him well and he looked like he could kick anyone's ass.

That's probably why Josh stood up and gave me a quick hug. "It was great seeing you. Hopefully, we can catch up later. My parents are out of town with my sister so you can always swing by my house when you're done." The alcohol mixed with my embarrassment of Grant watching Josh ask me to hookup later made me break into a fit of giggles that brought a grin to Josh's face.

"She's busy later," Grant informed him, wrapping an arm around me.

I smiled at him. "Bye, Josh! This was fun!" I turned to face Grant and stumbled a little, making him tighten his arm around me. I knew when Zach was at Blackthorne, the two of them were friends, but I also knew Blackthorne recruited for the Circle so I wasn't sure where we stood and I'm pretty sure my backup was still on the dance floor. "Why are you here?"

"Well, your boy toy, the one I'm friends with, not the one who was just groping you, went to find you and was obviously pretty freaked out when you and all of your friends were nowhere to be found. That's how I got a phone call and Jonas and I ended up here. We split up and I found you. I just shut off my comms, but he was very adamant about getting you off Josh," Grant informed me.

I blushed. "So, um, Zach heard all that?"

"Yeah. He saw it, too. He was originally doing surveillance on the party to make sure you were good, but now he and Jonas switched and he's coming to find you. Until then, I'm babysitting so guys stop hitting on you," he answered.

I nodded. "Well, thanks. I could maybe use that tonight."

"Definitely. You look super hot," Grant said, checking me out. My blush intensified and I downed my drink while Grant laughed.

I tried to regain some confidence and said, "If you think I look hot, wait until you see Bex."

"I saw her earlier and you're not wrong," Grant agreed.

I smiled. "So, how did you get a costume so last minute?"

"It wasn't too hard. We're pretty good at disguises. Zach, on the other hand, was a little more limited because he goes to a girls' school, but don't worry, if Josh got you all hot and bothered, Zach cleaned up pretty nice and I'm sure he's more than willing to help," Grant told me with a wink.

I laughed and punched Grant. "This is why we don't hang out."

"Did it hurt?" I heard someone ask.

I was confused and annoyed so I snapped. "What?"

"When you fell from heaven," Zach said. I turned, ready to yell at him for the cheesy line, but my voice got caught in my throat when I saw Zach. Grant wasn't kidding. Zach was in a tuxedo with his hair styled nicely and I instantly knew he was James Bond. Grant snuck away and headed over to the girls.

I shrugged. "I've fallen harder." He smirked at my joke. "I think James Bond is supposed to hit on real women, not angels."

"I'm sure an exception can be made for a women as dazzling as yourself," Zach replied. I grinned at him and he smiled a genuine smile back. It might have been the alcohol or just the fact that he was finally talking to me, but I flung myself at him and kissed him. Zach pushed me up against the wall. I kissed down his neck. "Never leave without me again, Gallagher Girl. I was worried."

I pulled away. "I promise."

"Good. It's not safe here. We should probably head out," Zach told me. I nodded. "Oh, and, Cam?"

I sighed as I headed back to my friends. "What?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Zach asked. My face lit up as I kissed him again.

 **I hope you liked it! Let me know if you want me to continue the story or if you have any other ideas for one-shots you'd like to see. Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
